


We'll Be Okay

by Midnight_Stormwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Stormwolf/pseuds/Midnight_Stormwolf
Summary: A small moment post Infinity War for the Asgardian brothers





	We'll Be Okay

Loki collapsed onto the couch in the common room next to Thor, looking more than a little worse for wear. Thor glanced over at his brother, taking in his haggard appearance before again returning his gaze to the setting sun that was visible through the floor to ceiling windows of the Avengers facility. Sometimes breaks from New Asgard did have perks. Loki shifted next to Thor, adopting a stiff posture once again with closed eyes. He sighed through his nose. 

Thor asked quietly, “Do you wish to talk about what happened, or do you plan to continue brooding?” Loki huffed at that, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his neck.  
“It’s nothing, really. The Midgardians simply wish to make things more complicated by testing my every move. Their barrage of questioning was not exactly conducive to the concentration needed to weave the protection spell. Although, I suppose I deserve it.” He muttered this last part, more to himself than to his brother, but he heard it nonetheless. Thor slung an arm around his brother’s shoulders before turning to face him.

“Loki, you and I both know that you have already payed for your crimes. It will get better brother, trust me. It may be difficult to believe, but we have a new home, our people are safe, and we are alive. That is all we truly need right now. The rest can be taken care of later.” He said as he offered a small smile to his little brother.

“Of course brother, because you’re always right.” Said Loki, rolling his eyes He smiled ruefully for a moment, but let it drop to a wince as he reached his right hand up to again press the back of his neck. Thor frowned, but waited to see if it would pass. When it didn’t he prompted Loki softly.

“Is it bothering you again?” Loki craned his neck to the left as he tried to stretch out the soreness. He remained silent as he focused on his left hand, which remained in his lap.

"Yes,” he said quietly. “It does periodically, although not nearly as bad as it used to be.” Thor shifted his hand to rest on the back of his brother’s neck. Loki’s flinch was almost unnoticeable, but Thor was still checking for it to gauge his brother’s progress. He had helped him work on it, but he was well aware of how much more pronounced it had been when- … when.

  


_His brother had curled himself into a tight ball in the corner of the bedroom. His eyes were wild. He resembled a caged animal. Thor glanced around the room to the different objects strewn about; a lamp, likely just knocked off the bedside table, a blanket and pillow here, perhaps he had been startled by being wrapped up? Whatever had happened in the few minutes that Thor had left him alone had terrified Loki enough that he wasn’t responding to his brother. His entire body trembled, violently and his eyes were glassy, like he wasn’t truly seeing what was in front of him…_

  


Thor watched Loki’s shoulders drop back to their previous tense state, although it was no longer due to the hand touching his neck. He began gently rubbing soothing circles into his brother’s neck.

“Thor you don’t need to-“

“Loki, it’s alright. Just relax.”

He saw Loki force his muscles to sink down before they tightened once again as his fingers resumed their movement. Little by little, he felt his brother start to sink back against his hand and the arm resting on his back. His head started to gently sway with the movements of his brother’s hand as Thor worked out the most unwieldy knots and aches he could find. Sneaking a glance out of the corner of his eye, he saw Loki’s eyelids starting to droop and slide closed. He smiled to himself as he watched his little brother fight his exhaustion. Thor continued watching his brother, ensuring he was gently pulled closer every time he slipped farther down. Eventually his head came to rest on Thor’s shoulder. He murmured incoherently under his breath before his brother shushed him. Loki finally relaxed into sleep as he laid against his older brother, comforted by the protective arm that wrapped around him to continue rubbing his shoulder.

  


Tony Stark, as always, had had a long day. Everything and everyone needed his help, per usual. Having Shuri around though, to take some requests and questions about tech that he normally got was a nice breather. He strolled into the common room to see what was probably the last thing he was expecting: Thor and Loki asleep on the couch. He glanced behind him to see if anyone else would be coming, but upon seeing an empty hallway he decided to stroll over to the two. As he got closer to the couch Thor’s eyes snapped open, but he seemed to relax when he realized who was approaching. The god glanced down at his brother, likely ensuring he hadn’t awoken, and tugged him a bit closer before looking back up at Tony. When he was a reasonable distance away (10 ft was close enough. He believed Thor when he had said Loki had changed, but he had recalled even Thor's struggle to handle his brother when he was disoriented.)

“Hey Point Break, how are you and Reindeer Games holding up?” He half whispered. Thor checked again to be sure his brother was sleeping before answering in an even quieter voice.

“My brother had been progressively getting better. I have as well. Thank you for all your kindness in these past months.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Tony. “You guys helped set everything right again. It was the least I could do.” Thor smiled softly at Tony before returning his gaze to the sliver of sun left in the dusk hour. Tony took a seat on the coffee table in front of them and joined Thor in silence as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

“Do you think we’re going to be okay?” Thor frowned at the words. He was assuming Stark meant the Avengers, but they were all back now, including his brother. He looked to his brother when he heard a small hum. Seeing the pinched expression on his brother’s face, he tightened his grip on him and pulled him closer. His brother relaxed again into his grip, turning his head to bury his face into Thor’s shoulder before sighing contentedly. Thor looked up to see Tony Stark watching them with an odd expression on his face. Thor looked fondly at his brother before looking back to Stark, and then again the settling dusk.

“Yes,” he finally said. “I think, eventually, we will be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't seem to focus on my term paper, so I opted to write this real quick to get the idea out of my head. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
